


忍者的感情世界

by abc761012



Category: Nintama Rantarō, Rakudai Ninja Rantaro, らくだいにんじゃらんたろう, 忍たま乱太郎, 忍者亂太郎, 落第忍者乱太郎, 落第忍者亂太郎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：利土井、雙忍、霧亂、綾瀧、食伊、七松竹、久濱、仙文
Relationships: 利吉／土井, 霧丸／亂太郎, 食滿／伊作
Kudos: 1





	1. 00.實技教官介紹之段

土井美雪

土井半助的妹妹，指導六年級的實技教官，擅長使用毒藥，所以有『魅影』或是『毒藥魔女』的稱呼，武器擅用短刀，以醫療忍者的身分遊走在各地，救治過許多人，也隨時會接任務。

和兄長土井半助相依為命，家族出事的時候和兄長一起被拋到河裡去因而活下來，隱性兄控，所以不怎麼喜歡利吉，個性心思細膩，如果身邊最親的人受傷(重傷)會大暴走。

五年前因為執行任務不利，受傷倒在亂太郎家門口，所以認識亂太郎一家子，也是受到他們的照顧所以康復很快，是亂太郎的師父，小時候因為兄長出任務受傷的關係認識山田一家人。


	2. 01.過往—遇見山田一家之段

土井半助，戰忍，今年十九歲，當年家族遭到滅門的時候和妹妹被丟到河裡而撿回一條命，現在聯手要完成一件任務，要偷取一件東西，所以和妹妹潛入敵人的大本營中，東西還沒拿到卻被敵人給追殺。

土井教官拉著妹妹的手躲過敵人的攻擊，但是卻被敵人給追上，在山崖的附近跟敵人戰鬥，沒想到卻一時疏忽掉到山崖下，那時候山田一家子正好出來野餐，土井教官就這樣從天而下掉到他們的中間。

敵人看見機不可失馬上攻擊土井教官，山田教官看見這樣的情形馬上阻止敵人，敵人只是拂袖而去，土井教官也身受重傷倒地不起，利吉卻因為這次好不容易可以和父親一起野餐的機會被打亂，而討厭土井教官。

「哥哥…」在山崖上美雪這樣叫著。

敵人打算趁美雪不注意的時候攻擊，卻被美雪給打傷，看見自己的兄長受重傷美雪馬上跳下山崖下，土井教官站起來想要離開這個地方，但是身上的傷口實在是太痛，讓他整個人非常暈眩。

「哎呀！小心點，看你受重傷的樣子還是跟我們回家好了。」山田太太看見這樣的情形說。

「是啊！你就別逞強了。」山田教官不忍心，所以決定勸說土井教官他們。

「哥哥，你沒事吧！？」美雪看見這樣的情形很擔心土井教官的傷勢。

「我沒事…」土井教官硬撐的說著。

後來幾經勸說土井教官他們跟著山田教官一家子回去，利吉看見這樣的情形非常討厭，野餐的事情被打亂就算了，為什麼家人還要帶他們回家去，利吉自然不是很高興。

土井教官和美雪就這樣住了下來，山田太太幫忙土井療傷採草藥，美雪自然也會去做這件事，山田太太這才知道美雪這位可愛的小女孩有豐富的醫療知識，這樣的氣氛讓土井教官可以在這裡安心的養傷。

利吉卻對土井教官有很大的敵意，打擾到他們一家子的野餐利吉自然不會給他好臉色看，對於跟自己一樣大的小女孩也是一樣，土井教官看見這樣的情形苦笑，他也大概知道是什麼原因讓利吉這樣敵視自己。

美雪對於利吉的敵意裝作沒看見，反正不會對她造成什麼影響，山田教官和山田太太看見這樣的情形苦笑，偶爾會說說利吉要他不要這樣，畢竟土井教官是個病人。

「什麼嘛！明明就有人可以幫他療傷，母親大人還要親自去採草藥幹麻。」利吉不高興的看著自家母親忙來忙去的身影。

「你這孩子，人家都已經受傷了，還要這樣擺臉色給人家看。」山田教官無奈的對利吉說。

「是他先破壞我們的野餐，父親大人不要這樣偏袒他。」利吉任性的說著。

「你唷…」山田教官還真的不知道要說什麼才好。

利吉討厭土井教官這件事讓山田教官實在是不知道要說什麼，或許是因為期待以久的野餐被人家給毀掉才會有這樣的情形出現，土井教官對於利吉討厭自己這件事也只能苦笑。

任務沒有完成這件事讓土井教官有些耿耿於懷，美雪知道兄長對於任務沒有完成這件事有些介意，可是現下兄長受傷自己也無法去獨自完成任務，雖然自己是有辦法可以完成任務，但是要是被土井教官知道，自己一定會被罵。

「哥哥，你在擔心任務嗎？」美雪看見兄長臉色不好的樣子問。

「有點擔心，雖然沒有期限，但不完成就不怎麼安心。」土井教官摸摸妹妹的頭。

「等哥哥傷好了之後我們在一起去完成吧！」美雪露出笑容安撫自家兄長。

「好。」土井教官感謝妹妹那樣體貼自己。

利吉在外邊聽見他們討論任務的事情才知道他們還有任務沒有完成，山田太太走了過來看見自家兒子的樣子微笑，覺得應該讓自家兒子去和人家接觸才可以，說不定讓自家兒子了解到土井教官他們是什麼人，就不會討厭他們。

「利吉，去和半助他們接觸看看，人家半助是很好的人喔！美雪也幫了我許多忙呢！」山田太太笑笑的說著。

「母親大人…」聽見自家母親這樣說，利吉不知道要怎樣去拒絕。

利吉進入房間裡面看見母親正在幫忙弄東西，山田教官也剛好過來幫土井教官換藥，美雪在一旁幫忙，利吉覺得自己應該要好好根土井教官他們說話才對，而不是自己這樣任性。

「真的非常謝謝您，山田先生。」換過藥後土井教官和山田教官道謝。

「不用跟我客氣，內人說美雪幫了許多的忙，她得到一個好助手呢！」山田教官對於美雪的評價很高。

「哪裡，這是我應該要做的事情。」美雪聽見這樣的讚美感到很不好意思。

「真是可愛的孩子，小小年紀就是這麼出色的忍者。」山田太太真的很喜歡眼前的女孩子。

「對不起，我不該跟你生氣的。」利吉對土井教官道歉。

「沒有關係，是我不對，毀了你期待以久的野餐。」土井教官溫和的笑著。

利吉一瞬間看見土井教官的笑容而入迷，小小年紀的他對土井教官的笑容動心，沒想到眼前的人笑容是那樣的好看，讓自己無法自拔，利吉對土井教官一見鍾情的事情沒有幾個人察覺到。

土井教官根本不知道利吉喜歡上自己，只把利吉當作是很可愛的孩子，對待他如對待自己的妹妹一般，利吉看見這樣的情形自然會想要讓土井教官明白自己的感情，當然這件事還要等利吉明白自己的情感後才會發生。

「等你養好傷，我和一起跟你們去完成任務。」山田教官突然說出這句話，讓土井教官和美雪有些嚇到。

「這樣實在是太不好意思了啦！山田先生。」土井教官聽見這句話馬上揮手表示不需要。

「不行，你受這樣重的傷，沒去幫忙我會很擔心。」山田教官不容許土井教官拒絕。

「這…」聽見這句話土井教官不知道要怎麼說。

「哥哥，沒關係啦！就讓山田先生幫我們吧！不然我們也不確定東西放在哪裡，多一個人去探查也好。」美雪決定不要拒絕山田教官的好意。

「可是…好吧…」土井教官想要多說什麼，卻被妹妹的眼神給震住。

「父親大人，我也要一起去。」利吉自告奮勇說自己也要跟著他們一起過去。

「也好，讓你去增加一點經驗也不錯。」山田教官點頭。

土井教官聽見這句話雖然苦惱但是也沒法子說什麼，他們的確是不知道東西的位子在哪裡，多一些人手的確是很不錯，但是土井教官卻一點也不想要為難山田教官，山田教官不容許拒絕的樣子土井教官也無法說什麼。

土井教官覺得自己現在就是乖乖的養傷，畢竟這次的傷口的確是嚴重些，是需要好好的休養才可以，為了不讓自己的妹妹擔心，土井教官一定會好好的休養，他不想要看見美雪發飆的樣子。

「半助哥哥，母親大人要我拿晚餐過來。」利吉把今天的晚餐端到土井教官的房間來。

「謝謝，請進。」土井教官聽見利吉的聲音後笑著說。

「這是今天的晚餐，我可以和半助哥哥你一起吃嗎？」利吉也把自己的份也拿進來，打算和土井教官一起吃。

「可以呀！美雪去幫忙山田太太了，我自己吃有點孤單呢！」土井教官微笑的說著。

利吉很高興今天山田教官和山田太太願意讓自己在這裡吃晚餐，然後把美雪留在他們的身邊跟他們一起吃飯，自己可以單獨和土井教官一起吃飯，聰明的利吉早就釐清自己的感情，知道自己是喜歡土井教官這個人。

現在利吉要做的事情就是要讓土井教官知道自己是喜歡他的，不要他老是把自己當成小孩子一般在看待，不過就利吉的觀察，土井教官對感情的事情很遲鈍，想要拐人需要很大的耐性才可以。

「半助哥哥和美雪的家人呢？」利吉突然問出這句話。

「他們已經過世了，現在只有我和美雪一起相依為命。」土井教官實在是不想要回憶過去。

「對不起，我不該問的。」利吉知道自己問到不該問的事情。

「沒關係，利吉和美雪差不多大，一定可以成為很好的朋友。」土井教官衷心的希望自己的妹妹可以擁有朋友。

「我會試著和美雪成為朋友。」利吉比較希望土井教官成為自己的戀人。

利吉深深的覺得土井教官是個很遲鈍的人，自己真的要想辦法把對方拐到手，不然就枉費自己的一番心意，土井教官對於利吉的感覺，是覺得利吉是個很貼心的孩子，一定可以和自己的妹妹成為朋友。

利吉早已經有很成熟的想法，知道自己喜歡土井教官後，自然不會放過任何的機會，一定會想辦法拐土井教官，當然也會試著從土井教官身邊的人下手，更會找機會待在本人的身邊。


	3. 02.過往—被親吻了之段

土井教官的傷好的差不多了，過沒幾天就可以去執行任務，美雪看見這樣的情況鬆了一口氣，利吉反而覺得自己要開始把握這幾天，最主要的原因就是土井教官執行完任務後或許就不會跟他再見面。

利吉想要讓土井教官知道自己是喜歡他的，是那種對戀人之間的喜歡，為了讓土井教官了解到自己的愛，利吉用了很多方式來執行，就要打算要讓土井教官離不開自己。

山田教官看見兒子的樣子苦笑，看樣子自家兒子真的找到一位自己喜歡的人，美雪也大概知道利吉的用意，卻沒有打算想要阻止，反正就打算讓他們順其自然的發展下去，只是有種不甘心，畢竟相依為命多年的兄長被搶，美雪當然會不甘心。

「美雪，你們是執行什麼任務？」利吉看見美雪正在整理藥草。

「好像是幫一個城主偷名刀的樣子。」美雪想了想說。

「我…我…喜歡你哥哥，所以…」利吉有些支吾其詞。

「嗯！我沒意見啊！哥哥高興就好。」美雪笑笑的說著。

利吉聽見美雪答應自己的樣子知道自己可以好好拐土井教官，利吉接下照顧土井教官的工作，甚至告訴自己的父母親自己一定可以照顧好土井教官，當然還不旺跟土井教官睡在同一間房間當中。

土井教官有些訝異利吉會這樣熱心的照顧自己，似乎有種不知名的感覺在自己的內心當中萌生，不過遲鈍的土井教官對於這件事並沒有放在心上，利吉清楚土井教官是個很遲鈍的人，想要拐他就需要用到一些方式。

「半助哥哥，我喜歡你。」利吉很大膽的跟土井教官表白。

「我也喜歡你喔！利吉君。」土井教官微笑的說。

利吉聽見土井教官說的話有些喪氣，他感覺的出來土井教官只是把自己當弟弟看待，要等到土井教官喜歡上自己不知道是什麼時候的事情，可是利吉又覺得土井教官不像是個很遲鈍的人，這樣讓自己不知道要怎樣才好。

山田太太無意間聽見自家兒子跟土井教官表白的話，又看見自家兒子垂頭喪氣的出來大概就知道發生什麼事情了，自家老公也跟自己說過利吉有了喜歡的人，自己當初還以為是那個可愛的小女孩，看樣子不是。

當然山田太太也不會因為這樣而感到怎樣，既然利吉已經有了喜歡的人，當父母的就是要好好支持他，不過還是先讓利吉努力一陣子他們夫妻倆再出手幫忙，畢竟利吉可不會希望他們兩人太早幫忙。

「這次的任務就是要偷這位城主所收藏的名刀，不過城內戒備森嚴，所以要小心。」山田教官交代利吉。

「父親大人，我會注意的。」利吉知道這次任務的危險性在哪裡。

「那我先去下藥了，請你們在這裡等一下。」美雪拿出自己擅長的藥物後離開。

「我也去附近看一下。」土井教官藉口離開利吉的身邊。

看見土井教官離開後，利吉打算問自家父親知道不知道土井教官的身世，利吉有些事情很在意，似乎想要問自家父親，讓自家父親跟自己解答一下，利吉相信土井教官一定對自家父親說了很多的事情。

「父親大人，我有個疑問，您知道半助哥哥的身世嗎？」利吉問自己的父親。

「大概知道一點，半助有跟我說過。」山田教官點點頭表示自己知道這件事。

「那…父親大人可以跟我說嗎？」利吉默默的吐出這句話。

「你知道半助的父母親已經過世了，他跟我說是家族滅門，他和美雪被丟到河裡才撿回一條命…」山田教官尾尾的道來。

利吉聽見後才知道為什麼當初自己問土井教官他的家人呢，土井教官會有那樣的表情，那種不甘心與痛苦的表情，現在自己知道原因在哪裡，自然就不會去過問那麼多。

利吉大概知道要用什麼方法拐土井教官，既然土井教官不懂自己的感情，那就讓土井教官懂，讓他知道自己是多麼的喜歡他，未來要是他知道自己的心意，或許就會喜歡自己，不過在那之前自己也一定會把情敵給剷除。

山田教官和利吉看見信號彈後馬上過去幫忙，土井教官已經先潛入裡面，他們隨後跟上，進入後他們馬上分開行動，就是希望快點完成這個任務，利吉很快就發現名刀的所在地，馬上利用自己所學的忍者基礎來處理。

『看樣子東西在那個地方，果然有人看守，要偷出來需要花費一番功夫。』利吉知道東西的所在之處後想著。

利吉充分的應用忍者的能力把東西給偷出來，沒想到自己竟然會被敵人給發現，成熟的利吉馬上拿出武器來應戰，只是沒想到自己還是受傷了，雖然這點小傷不會要人命，卻讓利吉疼痛不已。

土井教官沒有找到所在之處，馬上就趕來利吉身邊，看見利吉受傷的樣子很心疼，自然也幫利吉打跑那些傢伙，順利的救出利吉，當然不忘把名刀也帶出來，狼狽的樣子讓山田教官和美雪看見有些傻眼。

美雪先幫利吉治療傷口，然後好好的包紮利吉身上的傷口，土井教官擔心的眼神並沒有消失，利吉覺得自己受傷很值得，因為看見土井教官擔心自己的樣子真的很值得。

「好了，小心傷口不要碰水。」美雪只是這樣交代。

「謝謝。」利吉非常感激美雪替他治療傷口。

「不會，我去回報任務，哥哥你就先在山田先生家等我。」美雪決定讓土井教官多多和利吉相處。

「妳自己一個人可以嗎？」土井教官多多少少有些擔心自己的妹妹。

「我已經是個出色的忍者，哥哥你就不用擔心我了。」美雪對於兄長的擔心實在是不知道要說什麼。

「好吧！回報好就要馬上回來喔！」土井教官的個性就是那樣愛擔心。

「知道了，哥哥你就乖乖的養傷，好好的把身體顧好。」美雪對此感到很無奈，決定快點離開。

「這孩子…」看見美雪離開土井教官實在不知道要說什麼。

利吉很高興美雪這樣做，這樣表示自己可以和土井教官多相處一段時間，而且自己一定會想辦法打動土井教官，如果土井教官還是不接受自己，利吉會繼續下去，一直纏著土井教官答應自己。

利吉一旦認定就不會放手，說什麼也會把土井教官拐到自己的身邊，利吉真的不希望土井教官認為自己小而不願意和自己在一起，自然會用其他的方式來拐土井教官。

「半助哥哥，我喜歡你。」利吉很認真的對土井教官說。

「我也很喜歡利吉喔！」土井教官依舊把利吉視為自己的弟弟。

「我不要半助哥哥把我當成弟弟看，我喜歡半助哥哥，是情人之間的喜歡。」利吉不是很高興的說出這句話。

「利吉君，你還好，等你長大了一定會有喜歡的女性，到時候就不會想跟我在一起，現在你不過只是一時的錯覺罷了。」土井教官苦笑的說著。

「才不是呢！我是很認真的，我真的很喜歡半助哥哥。」利吉很努力的收拾好自己的情緒。

「但是…我不想耽誤利吉君，利吉君是個很好的孩子。」土井教官真的不希望毀了利吉的前程。

「半助哥哥…」利吉聽見這句話哭喪著臉，不發一語的離開。

「利吉君…」土井教官意識到自己說的太過份了。

美雪回來接人的時候看見利吉哀怨的樣子大概就知道自家兄長是怎樣拒絕利吉，對此她多多少少有些不忍心，看樣子還是要讓自家兄長留下深刻的印象，這樣自家兄長才會懂自己的感情。

她不信自家兄長不喜歡利吉，而且自家兄長一定是用前程之類的話題拒絕利吉，她就知道自家兄長這個為人著想的個性會害了利吉，有時候美雪真的受不了自家兄長那個老好人的個性。

「利吉君，你是笨蛋呀！直接宣示主權不就好了。」美雪站在利吉的面前說。

「可是…這樣…半助哥哥不會討厭我嗎？」利吉突然不知道要怎樣才好。

「為什麼會討厭你？我哥那個老好人的個性讓你傷透腦筋了，不是嗎？」美雪看見這樣的情形想要嘆氣。

「嗯…」利吉點點頭。

「我最開始見到的那個囂張的小鬼頭去哪了，明明敵視我們非常的嚴重，現在卻在這裡哀怨。」美雪看見這樣的情形不免想要罵人。

一開始見到利吉的時候，美雪可以感覺的出來利吉是那種少年老成的傢伙，就跟自己一樣有點人小鬼大，自己是因為戰亂的關係才會這樣，家族的滅亡讓她一夕之間長大，和兄長一起學習忍術到現在。

然後他們搭檔接手很多任務，賺取生活費讓他們可以過生活，直到遇見山田家的人，當然遇上這位和自己差不多大的孩子是美雪沒有想過的事情，這幾個月相處下來美雪知道利吉很喜歡自家兄長。

「那我們要走了，山田先生，謝謝你的照顧。」土井教官深深一鞠躬。

「半助，之後你們有什麼打算？」山田教官關心的問。

「不知道…」土井教官想了想真的不知道要做什麼。

「要不要來忍術學園當老師？」山田教官這樣提議。

「可以嗎？」土井教官有些嚇到。

「可以的，我會幫你們跟學園長說說看。」山田教官馬上保證。

土井教官聽見這件事後點頭，美雪倒是沒有什麼特別的意見，就算成為教師自己還是可以接手其他的任務，因此他們跟山田教官一起離開去忍術學園，要離開之前利吉還很不捨的看著土井教官。

之後利吉走到土井教官的面前親吻土井教官，山田教官看見這樣的情形嚇到，美雪只是笑笑的看著這樣的情況發生，看樣子利吉真的宣示主權表示自己喜歡土井教官，至於對方是否可以體會，這就不得而知了。


	4. 03.過往—受重傷之段

土井教官被這個吻嚇的不清，卻很清楚的知道利吉是多麼的喜歡自己，自己真的要好好的思考一下利吉對自己的感情，土井教官的內心當中多多少少也有些高興，只是不表達出來。

因為土井教官覺得利吉還太小了，可能沒有釐清自己的感情，自然他就不會把他放在心上，利吉知道自己要多多努力才可以，一定要想辦法打動土井教官的心，不然自己的戀情肯定會無疾而終。

一年後利吉開始學習接任務，但是感覺上非常棘手的關係，所以拜託美雪跟自己一起搭檔，對方毫不猶豫的答應下來，跟著利吉一起去處理這次的任務，這次是利吉委託自己是否可以一起去，美雪當然毫不猶豫的就答應下來。

「你怎麼一開始就接這樣棘手的任務啊？」美雪看見任務內容有些為難。

「我也沒想到會這樣有難度，當初那位城主說的好像很簡單似的。」利吉對此感到很不好意思。

「是沒關係啦！我只是有些不好的預感，很怕有陷阱在等著我們。」美雪的預感一向是很強的。

「嗯...」聽見美雪這樣說利吉也開始擔心起來。

利吉當然會擔心這件事，沒想到自己第一次接任務會是這樣難度高的任務，相信美雪一定會輔助自己，不過自己還真的要小心些才可以，不能第一次接任務就讓自己的父母親擔心。

而且美雪又是自己喜歡的人的妹妹，要是讓美雪受傷的話，土井教官一定會擔心，絕對不可以因為自己的疏忽造成美雪的受傷，利吉有這樣的認知，反而很安心的和美雪一起去接任務。

美雪知道這個任務對自己來說難度不高，她不確定對利吉而言是否很高，最主要的問題是，自己是否有把握可以讓兩人全身而退而不受傷，雖然自己知道利吉的實力在哪裡，但是多多少少還是會擔心。

「這次的任務要去調查軍火庫的東西以外，那位城主希望我們順便處理掉一個人。」美雪想起來任務的內容。

「嗯，的確是這樣子，那我去調查軍火庫的內容，妳去暗殺？」利吉看著美雪問出這句話。

「好。」美雪決定就這樣分工合作。

利吉利用自己長處去調查軍火庫裡面的東西，而且美雪確認好自己要暗殺的目標後就隱藏在他身邊，準備伺機而動，這個任務只要一個晚上就可以解決，只是這些事情都需要耐心。

美雪相信利吉那邊很快就可以解決，只是自己這裡可真的需要小心一點，身為忍者無可避免的要遇上暗殺任務，沒想到利吉接到的任務竟然會有暗殺人這一項，讓美雪不知道要說什麼才好。

利吉根本沒想到自己會接到暗殺任務，這次的任務還要請人家幫忙，自己果然還是太嫩了一點，他知道忍者一定會有要殺人的情形出現，只是是沒想到自己剛接任務就接到暗殺的任務。

「真是麻煩，要暗殺的這個人真不簡單。」美雪觀察自己需要去暗殺的人小聲的唸著。

利吉進入軍火庫開始清點東西，他知道美雪會看中時機來暗殺那個人，而自己先要把自己的事情做好才可以，而且還要小心自己不要被人家發現才可以，絕對不可以連累到美雪。

美雪自己清楚暗殺的機會到底有多高，是否可以達成任務美雪不是很清楚，看準目標後美雪已經準備好毒藥，正在找時機下手，只要完成任務他們就可以回去了，美雪也不想要讓家人擔心自己。

「對不起了。」美雪利用自己的職務下手。

美雪一定會確定人真正死亡，自己達成任務後才離開，不過美雪一直有種不安的感覺，不知道是自己會出事還是利吉會出事情，這樣的不安一直環繞在美雪的心中，實在是不知道要怎樣才好。

利吉把自己的任務解決之後跟美雪碰頭，看見美雪正在等自己的任務解決，他們小心翼翼的不讓大家發現自己，偽裝成這個城裡的僕人，等待時機的到來，然後才會找機會逃離這個地方。

利吉清楚美雪的意思，他們會特別的小心，當然也會注意他們的目標是否已經讀發身亡了，而且還要陷害某個倒楣鬼，畢竟要做到萬無一失才可以，不然會有人懷疑。

「還要多久才會毒發身亡？」利吉有些擔心的問。

「在一個時辰，耐心等。」美雪自然知道要做到完美無缺有點難度。

「嗯。」利吉當然懂美雪的意思。

「忍者最重要的就是耐心。」美雪發現到時間已經差不多了。

利吉看見這樣的情形大概知道時間已經差不多了，至於要栽贓嫁禍的人他們當然也找到了，美雪現在就利用自己擅長的方式來陷害那個人，這些事情都做好之後，他們準備離開。

利吉確定自己把所有的事情都做好了，美雪那裡更不用說了，失敗的機會可以說是少之又少，當他們離開之後沒想到這件事很快就在那個城裡掀起一陣波瀾，趁亂逃走的他們當然沒有事情。

可是卻在樹林當中遇上埋伏的忍者，看見這樣的情形美雪當機立斷要利吉先去回報任務，美雪相信這些忍者絕對不是那個城裡所派來的忍者，至於到底是哪裡來的忍者她沒有把喔。

他們所做的事情雖然掀起波瀾，卻不會讓人想要追殺他們，畢竟到現在還查不出兇手到底是誰，美雪很有把握那個毒不會輕易的讓人發現，反而會覺得那個人是死於心臟麻痺。

『嘖，陷害那個女僕也沒用，那個毒藥可是我新發明出來的東西，哪有可能這麼輕易就被人家識破。』美雪在內心當中碎念。

「小女孩，妳一定就是忍界當中在傳的毒藥魔女吧！把妳剛剛用的毒藥交出來。」這名不識相的忍者大剌剌的說出這句話。

「美雪...」利吉看見這樣的情形不免有些擔心。

「你先走，他們要找的人是我，你先去回報任務，我會沒事的。」美雪小聲的對利吉說。

「不，我跟妳一起對付他們。」利吉多多少少還是不放心。

「哼！你說要就要，有沒有把本姑娘放在眼裡啦！」美雪知道利吉的意思，自然沒有打算說什麼。

「妳這丫頭，敬酒不吃吃罰酒。」圍堵他們的忍者馬上群起圍攻。

利吉和美雪想盡辦法要脫困，由於利吉的實戰經驗比美雪還要弱，所以大多都是美雪在保護利吉，畢竟美雪相信利吉是可以帶給自家兄長幸福的人，說什麼自己也都要保護他不可。

利吉知道美雪的顧慮，自然會想辦法自行脫困，當然他也會想辦法不讓美雪受到傷害，對付這些忍者他們兩人真的挺費力的，這些忍者一個比一個人高馬大，他們想要擊敗他們真的需要花一些時間。

等到他們突破重圍的時候，他們已經在懸崖旁邊了，掉下去可是會受到重傷的，利吉根本不知道要怎樣才好，自己一點也不想要讓美雪受到傷害，可是偏偏只剩下那條路可以走的樣子。

「利吉君，你先走，我自己來對付他們。」美雪還是決定讓利吉先走。

「可是…」利吉多多少少還是不放心。

「我會沒事的，會想辦法報平安的。」美雪很清楚利吉知道事情的輕重緩急。

「知道了。」利吉決定聽美雪的話先走。

美雪利用自己的長處想辦法處理掉那些忍者，可是偏偏自己也受到很大的傷害，因為自己身上也有些傷口，果然在自己沒有注意到的時候不小心滑到山崖底下去，利吉想要去伸手就她都來不及。

看見這樣的情形利吉馬上下去尋找，就是不希望美雪遇到什麼不好的事情，他非常擔心美雪會受到很大的傷害，看見美雪掉下去的樣子利吉真的很擔心，因為他這樣無法向土井教官交代。

美雪雖然跌下去，卻因為有樹葉什麼的讓她當緩衝，受到的傷害沒有很大，看見這樣的情形美雪鬆了一口氣，接下來利吉也出現在自己的眼前，美雪苦笑的看著對方。

「不是叫你先回去了嗎？我又沒事情。」美雪很無奈的說出這句話。

「不行，妳這樣我無法跟半助交代。」利吉想要碰美雪卻被對方給拒絕。

「拜託不要碰我，全身受到很大的傷害，很痛，你回去跟我哥說我沒事，說我接了一個長久的任務，時間到了就會回去他身邊。」美雪覺得痛不欲生。

「可是…」利吉覺得這件事很不妥，他不想要放美雪再這種偏僻的地方一個人療傷。

「你說的話我哥會相信，我自己養好傷後就一定會回去，我也會想辦法報平安的。」美雪知道這樣子去見土井教官肯定會讓他擔心。

利吉聽見美雪說的話點頭，乖乖的回去通報任務，甚至要去和土井教官說這個謊言，美雪雖然對不住利吉，但是現在自己身上的傷真的讓她無法動彈，只要動一步肯定會死的很慘。

為了避免自己身上的傷口加深，美雪決定在原地等待一些時間，然後再來想辦法要怎樣做才好，現在的她只想要昏睡，評估過情勢後，確認自己的傷勢沒有問題，美雪移到偏僻的地方睡下。

『啊啊！還真是痛啊！希望醒來之後會好一點。』美雪入睡前最後一個想法就是希望醒過來後傷口會好一些。

這時候豬名寺夫婦經過美雪所在的地方，看見美雪受到那麼嚴重的傷害，馬上把她抱回家醫治，豬名寺太太可是很有愛心的人，看不得人家受傷的樣子，自然要丈夫平之介快點把人抱回家去。

美雪沒有想過自己會被人家給救，當她醒來的時候看見自己在某戶人家的房子中開始戒備起來，亂太郎看見躺在床上的病人醒過來的樣子馬上去通報自己的父母親，告訴自家父母病人已經醒過來了。


End file.
